Doctor Dora
Doctor Dora is the 6th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Big Red Chicken *Azul *Cocodrillo (debut) Summary Dora & Boots pretend to be doctors and find a way to make their friends feel better. Recap Dora & Boots pretend to be doctors. Dora shows the viewer the stethoscope. She says that doctors use a stethoscope so they can hear your heart beating. Boots wanted to listen to his heart. So, Dora tries to find Boots' heart. Boots' heart wasn't on his foot or his head. It was on his chest. Dora listened and Boots' heart went "pump-pump pump-pump, pump-pump". Dora was amazed and said Boots' heart was strong. Suddenly, they heard a sneeze. Boots knew somebody had the sneezes. Dora knew somebody needed help and says "Doctor Dora to the rescue". Dora puts her stethoscope in her backpack. Dora & Boots walk a little but then Dora stops and Boots bumps into her from behind. They didn't know where the sneezing was coming from. So, they asked Map for help. Map knew where the sneezing was coming from. A barn roof jumps up and stays in place for momentarily and a blue arrow clicks on Benny. The barn roof comes back down into place. Map said that Benny had the sneezes and also says that he is in his barn. Map says that to get to Benny's Barn, they had to go through the jungle, over the big hill to get to Benny's Barn. Every time Benny sneezes, his barn roof jumps but comes back down into place. Dora & Boots were ready to help Benny the bull who has the sneezes. First Dora & Boots had to go through the jungle. Along the way, they got stopped by a crocodile who won't let them pass. The crocodile swishes his tail and then his tail goes into a thorny bush. He sobs, pulls his tail out of the thorny bush and gets thorns stuck on his tail. Dora told the crocodile to calm down and had to get the thorns out. In no time, Dora gets the thorns out of Cocodrillo's tail. But now, they had to heal the boo-boos. Dora & Boots check Backpack. She had lollipops and stickers of green, red, blue and yellow, a box of bandages, liquid soap, the stethoscope and tissues. They pick out the box of bandages to heal the boo-boos for Cocodrillo's tail. And because Dora & Boots were doctors, they decided to give a patient a treat. So, they get out the green lollipop and green sticker with a treasure chest on it. Boots holds the green lollipop and sticker in his hands. Now, they had to figure out how many boo-boos Cocodrillo had on his tail. They counted in Spanish and found out that Cocodrillo had 7 boo-boos. So, they needed to put 7 bandages. After putting bandages over the boo-boos, Boots hands out the green lollipop and sticker for Cocodrillo 'cause he was a good patient and told him the sticker had a treasure chest on it. Cocodrillo said "Gracias por su ayuda" which means "Thank you for your help" Dora & Boots go "De nada" which meant "You're welcome". Suddenly, as Dora & Boots waved goodbye to Cocodrillo, they heard Benny sneezing again. Dora & Boots finally made it through the jungle and now they had to go over the big hill. But just then, they saw Big Red Chicken by the bush. He had a bucket stuck on his foot. He couldn't get it off. Dora & Boots walked up to him and tried pulling the bucket off Big Red Chicken's foot. But it was stuck tight. They needed something slippery to make the bucket slide off Big Red Chicken's foot. Dora & Boots check Backpack. Backpack had something that will make the bucket slip off Big Red Chicken's foot. She had liquid soap and it was slippery. And they also decided to give him a lollipop and sticker for the big guy. They got out the red lollipop and sticker. Dora gets the liquid soap, squirts some on the bucket stuck on Big Red Chicken's foot and puts it back in her backpack. Dora & Boots tried again and started pulling and pulling and then the bucket slipped off. Boots hands out the red lollipop and red sticker which had a star on it to Big Red Chicken 'cause he was a good patient. After that, they heard Benny sneezing again. Dora & Boots went between Big Red Chicken's feet and he waved goodbye to Dora & Boots as they headed off to help Benny who has the sneezes. But first, they had to go over the big hill. They found Azul the blue train. Dora goes "Hola Azul" while Boots goes "Hi Azul" Azul said Hola to Dora and Hi to Boots. They asked Azul what was wrong. He said that he lost his whistle in one of his 4 train cars and he can't find it. Boots couldn't hear his whistle. Dora checks Backpack once more for something to help them listen. Backpack had something to help them listen to the sounds to find Azul's whistle. They used the stethoscope. They also got a lollipop and sticker for Azul after they finish finding his whistle. Dora catches the stethoscope while Boots catches the blue lollipop and sticker. Boots takes the stethoscope from Dora and listens to the sounds of the 4 train cars. He hears a "ding-ding", a "boom-boom", a "choo-choo", and a "wail-wail". The viewer tells Dora & Boots that the whistle was in Car 3. Car 3 had the whistle. Car 1 had the bell that went ding-ding, Car 2 had the drum that went boom-boom and Car 4 had a firetruck that went wail-wail. Dora & Boots laughed. Then they put Azul's whistle back on. Boots puts the blue lollipop and blue sticker with a train on it on Azul's front buffer. Azul asks where Dora & Boots were going. They explained to Azul that they had to go over the big hill to get to Benny's Barn because Benny has the sneezes. Azul gives Dora & Boots a ride. They cheered for Azul by saying chugga-chugga choo choo 3 times. In no time, Azul gets Dora & Boots over the big hill. Dora & Boots thanked Azul the blue train for the ride. Dora & Boots were close to Benny's Barn. All they had to do is go there to help Benny who has the sneezes. Dora & Boots got to Benny's Barn and starts sneezing. Dora goes "Bless you Benny" and Boots goes "You don't sound so good". Benny couldn't stop sneezing and really wishes he had tissues so he can blow his nose. Luckily, Dora had some tissues in Backpack and she and Boots can't forget the lollipop and sticker for Benny so he'll feel better. After getting the tissues, the yellow lollipop and yellow sticker, they heard Swiper. Benny thinks that Swiper will try and swipe the tissues. Boots thought he can also swipe the lollipop and sticker too. Dora, Boots & Benny watched out for Swiper. They stopped Swiper by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. Swiper runs away. Benny thanked Dora & Boots for the tissues. Now he can blow his nose. But, he still has the sneezes. He just wishes that his sneezes would go away. Dora told Benny not to worry and Boots said that Doctor Dora is really good at helping people. Dora & Boots decided to stop and think. Dora would sneeze if she had a cold and asked Benny if he had a cold. Benny wasn't sick, he feels fine except for his sneezes. Boots would sneeze whenever he has allergies. Dora goes "Hey Benny, maybe you're allergic to something in your barn". So, they looked around Benny's Barn to see what made Benny sneeze. Benny didn't sneeze when he was near the feather pillow and he didn't sneeze when he was near the hay. But as Benny sniffed the flower, he started sneezing. So, Benny was allergic to the flower. Boots walks over, picks up the flower off the table and keeps it back from Benny. Benny explained he just got that flower today. Boots said "it gave you the sneezes, I'll put it outside" and Boots did so. And now Benny's sneezes were gone. Boots come back and gives Benny the yellow lollipop and yellow sticker with a teddy bear on it. Benny thanked Dora & Boots for making his sneezes go away. And that was how Dora & Boots helped Benny figure out that it was the flower that made him sneeze and for making his sneezes go away. Places in episode #Jungle #Big Hill #Benny's Barn Trivia *The Travel Song is sung and heard only once, the other 2 times, Dora and Boots no longer sing it again. *Dora & Boots use all their medical tools, lollipops and stickers from Backpack. *Isa and Tico do not appear in this episode. *Whenever Benny sneezes in his barn onscreen, the roof jumps. *This is the 31st episode of the show. *Backpack was called upon five times just like this episode Gallery Doctor Dora.png MV5BMTUyNzI4Mjk2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDI4MzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg IMG_8752.jpg IMG_8753.jpg IMG_8754.jpg IMG_8755.jpg Character Find Benny the Bull Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2002 Category:Occupation Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which the Travel song was sung once Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes that Tico and Isa are absent Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken Category:Episodes with using Backpack more than once Category:Crying